


Styled

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Cumshot, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-26
Updated: 2008-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenji likes Kaoru, and Kaoru wants him but won't admit it to himself. Kyo finds the whole situation overly obvious and helps out in his own way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Styled

**Author's Note:**

> Because Kaoru blogged that Kenji (the drum tech) was cute and then said something about how he wasn't wearing his Mohawk like usual. Then, in Englewood (the last tour stop), Kenji came out with his Mohawk, naturally leading to me believing he'd read Kaoru's blog and decided to grant the guitarist his wish. Then Toshiya blogged about Kyo doing Kenji's hair... and this fic only grew. XD  
> Beta Readers: Callie, elyachan  
> Song[s]: "Crooked Spoons" by OTEP

Kaoru POV

My eyes trail over his body, taking in the fine lines of his boyish face, down that slim neck, over the expanse of his muscular shoulders, then down the finely clothed torso. It takes me a moment before I realize I'm staring a bit too long at the significant bulge in his tight jeans. He's cute... hot, even. But I'm straight. Or at least I delude myself into thinking so at times like these. When I'm honest with myself, I realize my tendencies... just not accept them.

Die brushes past me as he heads out the door to go have a smoke. He's so unafraid of the fans these days. In a way, I envy him for that. I always fear being rushed by so many they smother me to death. Actually, I have nightmares like that... those are not something I'm fond of.

My thoughts are pulled back to the here and now as Kyo blearily stumbles past me, rubbing at his eyes. He doesn't look pleased to be up and Nora's diligently trailing after him. That looks about average.

Kenji coughs and I look over at him. He's sitting there with his head bowed and a silly little smile on his face, peering after Kyo in a manner he must think is sneaky. It's not, though... I pull the same trick far too often to not notice it when someone else does it. I stand up and he instantly raises his head, watching me with those glittering eyes. He reminds me so much of Kyo sometimes... of something I let slip me past so long ago.

"Kaoru?" His voice is so soft and yet so very masculine.

I smile. He finally dropped the honorific like I asked him to months ago. "Yes, Kenji?"

"Should I be helping more with the equipment right now? Nora had told me Kyo wanted to see me... but he seems like he's still half-asleep and-" he stops partway through his speech and ends up looking somewhat flustered as Kyo re-emerges from the restroom and places his hand on our roadie's shoulder.

"I did ask for you." Kyo's voice is a bit rough, but he looks a little less pissed off about being woken up now. "However, you do need to help set up for sound check... which I am apparently attending." He sighs and leans down, whispering in Kenji's ear so low I can't hear it.

Kenji blushes and then gets up, bowing quickly and then rushing off the bus. I arch an eyebrow at his retreating back and then stand up, stretching. "Yeah, Nora said someone's watching today. Some corporate thing about getting Uroboros on the shelf in stores it wasn't in before." I smile, moving past Kyo and toward the back of the bus. "All the more reason I should get out of these track pants and into what I'm wearing for the show... right?"

I can see him nod out of the corner of my eye and I move off to change. Half an hour later, I have myself and the other guys all ready. Kyo's sleeping again... and normally I'd consider that my problem, but Nora can deal with him. He doesn't try to kick Nora in the nuts for waking him up... probably because she has none.

We all vacate the bus and head into the venue, filing out on stage to start sound check. My eyes wander up to the people standing in the back. Vaguely, I wonder why they're so far back. Probably, Nora told them to stand there. Part of me is on edge, scared these people will turn rabid and rush us or something. But by the time that we're done with ten minutes worth and they're still standing at the back, almost reverently, I manage to calm down and end up smiling to myself.

This is nice. People not screaming and trying to get our attention. Instead, they're being very kind and professional about it. I adjust a few things on my amp, listening as Toshiya grumbles quietly about something or other being wrong with one of his settings. At this point, I don't fuss over those things... that's his deal and I know he can handle it. Years ago, I might have tried to help deal with it. But I trust my band implicitly... sometimes more than I might trust myself.

I keep looking for Kyo. He'd said Nora wanted him to be here... and yet, he's not. I start to fret. Maybe I should have woken him up myself, heedless of my balls. But as I look around, I notice that Nora's nowhere in sight. So maybe she's dealing with him... I hope she is. It'd be bad for our image if we let this group of people down.

I feel the blast of cold air from outside and sense Kyo come out from behind me. I duck my head to hide my smile as Kyo comes out and takes the mic from Kuroo. He starts out with something that I find it hard to not end up laughing at before he hides a yawn. It's all too obvious - probably even to the people standing in back - that he just woke up. We start the next song and he joins in, warming up to it a bit as he rubs at his eyes. It's adorable... he's adorable. And he'd kill me if he knew I just thought that about him. Fortunately for me, he cannot read minds.

We finish up sound check and the fans in the back remain calm. I think about telling them I'm grateful for it, but then Toshiya starts yapping at me about dinner. Thoughts flit out of my mind about anything but the prospect of food. We quickly agree on a place we saw a few blocks back that didn't seem too crowded or too obvious and as soon as he finishes fidgeting with a few things, we leave to go get us something besides those blasted burgers Shinya likes so much.

~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~

Kyo POV

Nora came to wake me up to do sound check. I don't know how I fell back asleep and I told her I was sorry. She just laughed it off and told me to get my ass out there. I felt half-asleep for the first few minutes - so much so that I didn't even notice that anyone was actually watching us. By the time I did notice them, back in the dim corner, it didn't really matter anymore. I just finished up warming my voice and stuck around long enough that no one would suspect I was running back off to Kenji.

I push the back door open and a blast of cold air hits me in the face. Shit... everyone must be freezing out there. I try to ignore it as I rush for the bus, slipping inside, glad for the cover of semi-darkness that shields me from the rabid fans. The door closes with a clink behind me and I head straight for the back, finding Kenji exactly where I told him to be.

He's pulling on his pants and I can't help but stand there and stare at that ass of his. I chuckle softly and he glances over his shoulder, blushing like mad. "K-Kyo..."

Without a second thought, I come up behind him and help him haul the jeans up over his rump, patting it as he zips and buttons himself, then threading his belt through the loops. "So... I wanted to do your hair tonight. I assume you saw Kaoru's entry in the tour diaries?" I plop down on the seat and stare up at Kenji as he fumbles with putting his jacket on.

He blushes more and nods a bit. "I did...."

A smirk graces my lips and I clear my throat. "And you want his attention, right?"

Again that blush. I swear to god that man has more blood rushing to his face than his dick. "I um..." he scrambles under the table to plug in the hair dryer and then pops back out, only to sit cross-legged on the floor at my feet. "I don't think he actually wants me like that. He was just being nice... and he likes my hair. There's nothing more to it than that." He bows his head and I seriously think I'm going to have a cute-overload if he doesn't stop this shit.

"Kenji... look at me." He does and only then do I continue. "He stares at your ass all the time. The way he always ends up talking to you during his free time... all of it. It just points toward the way he acts when he wants into someone's pants. Granted, I think he's in denial... but you could prove him wrong tonight if you try hard enough." I shrug and stand up, picking up a few sprays and creams and mixing them together in my palms.

He leans into my touch when I start to do his hair. The poor boy's starved for attention and it's all too obvious. It feels good to finally be doing something I actually miss. There's never anyone's hair to do anymore. I smile to myself as I continue doing his hair, spiking it up with the concoction of products I've made.

"What should I offer him? I mean... I don't want him to hate me if we're wrong." Kenji's voice is so nervous and he's trembling slightly under my hands.

I pause just long enough to deliberate it, glancing up as Toshiya enters the bus, his phone in hand. I arch an eyebrow at him as he takes a picture of us. "Totchi... I swear to god, if you post that without taking my head out of the shot, I will personally castrate you."

He grins at me and then nods. "Will do. After all, I prefer to keep my goods." He hums to himself as he settles down near the front of the bus, putting his headphones on and starting up the laptop.

"Toshiya... you suck hairy donkey balls." I stare at him, a deadpan look on my face and he doesn't respond. Smirking, I continue with Kenji's hair. I glance down at Kenji, who's staring at me like I've offended his soul. "He can't hear us or else he'd have freaked out." I shrug and Kenji's mouth forms a little 'o'. Yes... that's it. "You will offer to help Kaoru relax a bit before the meet and greet he's doing. It'll put him in a nicer mood and you'll get to suck his cock... or let him fuck you."

Kenji shifts around and I have to hold him still with my legs to finish the back spike of his hair. I then flip on the hairdryer and begin to dry it into place. I can't seem to wipe this blasted smirk off my face.

~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~

Kaoru POV

My stomach is full and Die's chattering in my ear as we walk back to the venue. In all honesty, I have no idea what he's saying. My thoughts are a million miles away and I think he knows it anyway. We pass the doors and Die pauses, saying he's going inside rather than heading back for the bus. I just nod and keep walking, knowing I need to get everyone else out of the bus and into the concert hall.

No one notices me as I slip into the bus - and honestly, I'm thankful for that. The door clicks shut behind me and I hear a few whispered words that I can't quite make out from the back of the bus and then Kenji appears in my field of vision, stumbling out like someone pushed him. He blushes and ducks his head, still managing to peer up at me as he nervously licks his lips.

I'm caught staring like a deer in the fucking headlights and I know it. He's wearing his hair up, the way I blogged about liking it. A smile curves my lips and I shove my stupid thoughts away as I advance on him, clasping his shoulder and surveying his hair. It's... perfect. Which means only one person in our staff is responsible for it - Kyo.

As suspected, Kyo slips past me, heading toward where Toshiya's sitting and plopping down beside him. He leans on the other man's shoulder and I eye him oddly for a moment before returning my gaze to Kenji and smiling. "I like your hair."

Kenji smiles, his eyes sparkling. "Are you tense at all, Kaoru?"

The question catches me off-guard and I end up answering without really thinking my reply through at all. "Always am during a tour... why?"

He nibbles his lip a little and then nods, linking his arm with mine and tugging me toward the back of the bus. "Then I'll help you." He sounds so damn sure of himself that I don't even protest. I don't say a word when he has me sit down and then leans over me to start massaging my shoulders.

It feels nice, not really hard enough, but I don't dare complain since he's being so kind to me. Besides, I like the attention, especially when I get to stare up at him like this and not really have to have a reason for it. My heart skips a beat when I realize he's staring back at me and his look is, if I'm not mistaken, more than a little heated.

He has one leg between mine, the other bracing him on the side of the bench seat. Before I can even react to the look I see there, his lips are pressed against my own, his tongue slicking over the flesh of my bottom lip.

I groan softly, my hands reaching up of their own accord and grasping his jacket harshly. I know I should be questioning why he's doing this, but I can't get past what we're actually doing. Fuck... it feels so good to be wanted.

He lowers me back against the seat and hovers over me, kissing down my jaw to my neck where he licks over my tattoo. His hands slide down my chest to the buckle of my belt, which he's fast to undo. The zipper and button on my pants follow and before I know it, he has me in his hand and he's stroking me into hardness.

I arch into his touch, my vision clouding and my breath hitching. Snatches of my thoughts slip past my mind: an interview before the show, the meet and greet, Nora, Kyo, Toshiya, Die and Shinya. And then his mouth is on me and I blank out, nothing but that warm, wet cavern and my cock existing. It's been so long... too long since someone's gone down on me.

A small sound of pleasure slips past my lips, a grunt to let him know he's doing it right as I fumble to hold onto anything but his hair. I don't want to mess it up. For a moment, my eyes focus on each glorious spike as he bobs his head over my length. My head falls back against the seat and I groan, thrusting my hips up and then pulling back out. If he wants to stop me from doing it, he can.

His tongue swirls around my length, his cheeks hollowing out as he sucks hard at me. The muscles in my abdomen tighten and I know I'm close. My nails bite into the material of the seat-back and I end up with my other hand fisted in the leather of his jacket. "F-fuck... Kenji!" I don't care that I just cried out his name, I don't even care that everyone on the damn bus just heard me. All I care about is the bliss that washes through me as my length throbs and he takes all of me in his mouth as I release. I can feel each wave of my release splash into his mouth and then the slight pressure of his tongue as he swallows it. The actions only prolong my orgasm and by the time I'm empty, I'm slumped back against the seat panting harshly, my eyes closed and my face flushed.

He lets me slip from his mouth and then quietly does my pants back up; even making sure my belt buckle is straight and my shirt in place. His mouth finds mine again as he kisses me so gently. But I can feel it in his body - he doesn't want to be gentle and he doesn't want this to be over just yet. His cock presses against my thigh, straining against the material of his jeans and I react before I have a chance to think about it and stop myself.

I slip my hands down to his jeans, unfastening his belt and then his fly. He surprises me by not having any underwear on and I moan softly into his mouth as I determinedly kiss him harder. A few seconds later, I have his straining length in my hand and I'm jerking him off as best I can in this position.

He draws back from the kiss, his body trembling a little as he moans, deep and sexy. I can hear Toshiya trying to stifle a laugh, but I could care less. I've just been blown and like hell I'm going to leave Kenji hanging after that. My hand moves faster and he bows his head, panting harshly against my neck. I slip my free hand up under his shirt and pluck at his nipple. "Cum for me," I whisper the words heatedly against his shoulder.

Moments later, he cries out, fragments of my name falling from his lips as he shudders above me. His cock throbs in my hand as he empties himself across the seat between my legs. I let him catch his breath before I let him go and he scrambles off me to do his pants back up. He's fast to get tissue and mop up his mess from the seat so I can get up. And it isn't a moment too soon, either, because the next thing I know, Nora's poking her head in the door and telling us it's time for the meet and greet.

I smile at Kenji and once she's moved back off the bus, I pull him into a bit of an awkward hug. "We'll talk after the show... okay?"

He nods and I smile at him, my eyes dancing as I pause to wash my hands. By the time I'm sure I'm straightened up and everything, Toshiya is ready to go and Kyo has disappeared somewhere - no doubt somewhere far away from where I can blame him for setting that up. I smirk, stepping off the bus, Toshiya behind me as we head into the venue.

**The End**  



End file.
